Will you be my Valentine?
by MusixAkira948
Summary: excatly as it says. GazelleXOC, one-shot


**(A/N: **Hi there, my fellow readers. I'm new at writing stories so please don't be too harsh with it. Sorry for the wrong grammars or any words that are misspelled. Also, this one-shot takes place after the FFI and let's just say that Suzuno, Haruya and Hiroto is attending at Raimon Chuu now. And lastly, I don't know what season Japan school's starts and end. So that's why I just settled when my school starts. And yes, it might seem weird that I'm posting a Valentine fic in this month, but the truth is this was originally written last month at Valentine's day. And I didn't actually think of posting it at at all, but now I changed my mind.**)**

**Warning: **Gazelle is a bit OOC in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any other characters except my **OC**.

* * *

Akira walked on the sidewalk on her way to her school, Raimon Chuu. She sighed, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She looked ahead and saw some girls whom she recognized. If she was right, they were from Class 2-C, she mused. They were giggling and blushing showing each other their homemade valentine's chocolate; decently wrapped. Obviously it was for some boy that they like. She then averted her eyes from them and saw a girl that she just had been acquainted with just recently. Ah yes, it was Hanazakari Kaori. She smiled, feeling a little bit of sympathy for the girl. The girl was holding a wrapped heart-shaped box. She looked like was going to fall down to her knees; nervousness visible on her appearance.

Akira watched as her friend patted her back and said something. Kaori's body stopped trembling and looked a little relieved now and nodded at her friend before smiling. Probably her friend must have said something to encourage her. Akira smiled, silently wishing her luck with her confession.

Yes, today was none other than Valentine's Day. Although even of today _was _Valentine's Day; Akira was not your typical, love-struck girl. In fact, the raven was never fond of Valentine's Day. The reason you ask? It's because she never had good memories with Valentine's Day.

Actually it was an utter nightmare for her. For example, like last time upon entering into the school grounds, she was instantly greeted with a hoard of boys asking for her chocolates. She tried to reject them, but they were so persistent! They just wouldn't leave her alone. At the end of the day, she ended up running for her dear life. She shuddered upon remembering that horrid experience. After that day, she had been getting many confessions till today.

So, today she'll just have to act indifferent and reject the poor guys, pronto. Little did she know that today would be much more different, a lot different. Akira was cut out from her musings when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ohayo, Akira."A voice said. She turned to the owner of the voice and smiled at him.

"Ohayo, Fuusuke." She greeted back, "You're rather early today, aren't you? What, excited for today?" she joked, fully knowing Suzuno Fuusuke, he wasn't a little bit interested at the girls in the school's antics towards him. After he, Haruya and Hiroto transferred to their school, instantly _40_ percent of the student female body went gaga over him. Fuusuke wasn't dense; he noticed it and chose to ignore it, they sometimes bother him a lot too.

Gazelle shrugged, "maybe." He replied.

Akira stared at him wide-eyed. Well that was unexpected. Gazelle looked at her wondering why she was staring at him as if she was surprised or something. "Akira?"

Hearing her name being called, she regained her composure and chuckled to herself then burst out into full laughter. Her cheeks were flushed pink; a habit of hers when she laughs. Gazelle stared at her affectionally and smiled. This went unnoticed by the girl. She finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath ten exhaled. She faced him, grinning.

"Oh wow, who's the lucky girl?" She elbowed his arm lightly. Gazelle smirked but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence, Gazelle finally broke it.

"Akira…."

"Hmm?" She let out, indicating that she as listening. But she didn't look at, she kept her gaze ahead.

Gazelle took a deep breath and... "Will you be my Valentine?"

Upon hearing that, Akira stopped on her tracks and Gazelle followed suit. To say she was shocked was an understatement . She was taken aback when her _friend_ just confessed to her_- _And _Fuusuke _of all people! Well, she might have some feelings for the guy…but still! She wasn't sure about it yet. Her face went bright red and…

"No." She answered bluntly, crossing her arms in front of her. To her surprise Fuusuke didn't look hurt or surprised at all. As if, as if he was expecting this. Instead, he said, "Did you hear what I just said?"

"O-of course!" She replied quickly, still blushing.

"Then, what did I say?"Unknown to her, her albino friend was smirking behind her back. But with Akira getting too caught up in the moment, she failed to notice it. She turned to him and repeated what he said.

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Of course!" Gazelle beamed at her.

Realizing what just happened, Akira furiously blushed and thought. _'Damn it! He tricked me!"_

**The End**

**

* * *

**So? How was it? Good or bad? Please review and let me know what you think. Flames and criticizes are accepted.


End file.
